1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a roller massaging apparatus and more particularly, to a roller massaging apparatus for massaging a human body by rotating a massaging portion having a plurality of rollers.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A conventional roller massaging apparatus includes a massaging portion having a plurality of bar-shaped rotatable rollers disposed at certain intervals in a circumferential direction, a driving mechanism for rotating the massaging portion about the axis thereof, and a fabric disposed on a massaging surface side of the massaging portion. In the conventional roller massaging apparatus, the massaging portion having rollers rotates to stimulate the body of the user of the massaging apparatus via the fabric, which improves the circulation of the blood of the user of the roller massaging apparatus.
In the conventional roller massaging apparatus as mentioned above, there is the drawback that stimuli obtained by the rotational movement of the rollers via the fabric are monotonous and therefore, the conventional roller massaging apparatus cannot give very effective massaging effects.
The massaging portion rotates at a constant rotational speed in the same direction, which also causes the stimuli to be monotonous.
The rollers can not be detached from the massaging portion. Each roller has the same shape. Furthermore, a plurality of rollers are circumferentially disposed. Thus, stimuli obtained by the rotational movement of the massaging portion having rollers are monotonous and therefore, different stimuli can not obtained.